


Shadow World

by Acts_of_Tekla



Series: TTSS_Kink Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: ttss_kink, Drabble Collection, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies share the shadows with other things that wish to remain hidden.</p>
<p>Or, five supernatural creatures the characters never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow World

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the TTSS Kink meme

**1\. Bill Haydon**

Bill had always been able to draw people in, to make them see what he wanted them to and believe what he told them. At least during the War, adrenaline and ideals had lent a certain resistance. What was the point in playing the game of truth and lies and secret codes when he could make anyone believe anything he had to say, even the people he wished would see through his illusions.

No, that wasn’t true – Jim hadn’t been fooled; he’d gone to Czechoslovakia because he trusted Bill as his friend. Truly, that was worse.

 

**2\. Jim Prideaux**

After two bullets in the back and months of torture, even sitting in the same position for too long had become painful; but the transformation was purest agony, and at the end he was left a crippled wolf. Before, at the full moons, he’d gone with the others deep into the forests, where they could forget themselves in the joy of running through the trees without risk of harming others or being seen. Now all he needed to do was bolt the door to the caravan so that nobody stumbled upon him curled up on the floor, exhausted and whimpering.

 

**3\. Peter Guillam**

That Peter’s family had been spies for generations was well-known; that his parents had been dead for centuries was less so. While it might seem odd for a creature technically in hiding to spend lifetimes side by side with people who noticed irregularities and connected dots for a living, Peter found that the spy world suited him. The world of international espionage was small, but face to face encounters were so rare that he was able to quietly retire one life and pick up in another country without being recognized by any of his former enemies…at least until George Smiley.

~

Peter probably should have retired the Guillam identity when his network was blown, but his pride demanded that he avenge his agents, and it wouldn’t fool Smiley anyway. Instead he shipped himself back to England in a trunk. It was a long, unpleasant journey, and he’d been so hungry at the end of it that he’d recklessly attacked and drunk from the first human he’d come across after breaking out of the shipping office. At least the drunk had tasted so bad that Peter had been forced to let him go after he’d had enough to take the edge off.

 

**4\. Fawn**

Spying and skullduggery weren’t traditional activities for Fawn’s kinsfolk. In fact, most beings of his heritage hated cities – too loud, too crowded, too fast, and not nearly enough green – but Fawn greatly preferred them. The times were changing, and it was becoming harder to hide among the trees and easier to hide among the taxis. City-humans were even blinder than country-humans in some ways, more disturbed by his habit of wearing sneakers instead of ‘proper shoes’ than by his consequent ability to silently stalk through the shadows. His height and habits made him unusual, but also valuable. Fawn liked that.

 

**5\. Lady Ann Smiley**

She simply wasn’t meant to stay in one place, in one life, with one man, and yet she constantly circled back to George instead of forgetting him as soon as she’d left. For some reason, when others moved on after she grew bored and cast them aside, he remained stationary. Perhaps that was why she always returned, but she wasn’t certain of that either. He must have seen that she would break his heart, and yet he had courted her once, and continued to stay where she left him. Until the last time, when she returned, and he had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped to make it clear in the drabbles, but I'm not sure how successful I was, so:  
> Bill Haydon - fey (glamor)  
> Jim Prideaux - werewolf  
> Peter Guillam - vampire  
> Fawn - hobbit  
> Lady Ann Smiley - fairy/will o' the wisp


End file.
